everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sopheriel Angel
|log = }} Sopheriel Angel, '''referred to as '''Sophie by her friends, is a 2014-introduced and fiction-only character. She is part of The Angel (fairy tale) and is a new student to Ever After High. She is on the Royal side because she wants her destiny and loves every moment of it. She is the next Angel to protect everyone and make sure that the destiny they follow, whether if it was written or rewritten, that they are at least happy with the decisions they made. She isn't a big enthusiast on choosing one's destiny but that doesn't make her rebel, she is actually fulfilling her duties. Portrayal In English, Sopheriel is portrayed by Cassandra Lee, voice of Nami from League of Legends. Character Personality Kind and sweet, Sopheriel thinks highly of choices made by the students of Ever After High, whether good or bad, she will ensure that they are happy with them. She really feels like choosing whether to be a Royal or Rebel isn't all it turns out to be and it could be quite rewarding;. Appearance Sopheriel has long, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and light pink lipstick. Her hair is very big, and is half up and the rest is let down. She also has a dove-like headband. Sopheriel and her family are known for their stylish wings. Her wings are small compared to her father and older brother. But her wings are magnificent and breathtaking of course and they play a key part in her story. Interests Her favorite activity is to feed birds in her golden bird houses along her dorm room. She flies around helping people. Fairy tale Relationships Family Sopheriel is the daughter of the Angels and the successor in protecting all creatures. She is the only daughter and she has an older twin brother named Gabriel Angel. Friends Before and after having trouble with Lucinda Umbra, Sopheriel always thought of her as a friend and never changed that thought. She loves her and clearly states her as her best friend forever after.''A Magic Spell'' She knew Selena Fauna, even before entering Ever After High. C.A. Cupid is listed as one of her good friends too, knowing her also before coming to Ever After High and even visiting her in Monster High. She and Alilyn Trails became active friends from the beginning, from meeting on the mysterious trail. Pet She has a Pegasus companion named Moonlight.[[Sopheriel Angel's diary|Sopheriel Angel's Signature - Royals' diary'']] Romance Sopheriel had a high liking to a Alistair Wonderland because his riddles make her laugh. Later finding out that Bunny Blanc liked him and his feelings were mutual, Sopheriel decided to pair them up instead. Timeline * June 06,2015: Creator is requesting trademark for Sopheriel Angel. * June 24, 2015: Sopheriel Angel makes her diary debut in Lucinda Umbra's'' 'Signature - Rebels' diary''. * June 24, 2015: Sopheriel Angel officially made her book debut in Selena Fauna's Story. * July 04, 2015: The cover to A Magic Spell is revealed, revealing her current appearance and her profile art is to be revealed. Gallery SopherielAngelLegacyFArt.png Notes * Her name, "Sopheriel" is a combination of "'''Sophie" and "Ariel". It is also a reference to angelic names. * Sopheriel is the counterpart to Lucinda Umbra. Both of their birth dates are both on the 31st. * Sopheriel was actually a part of Monster High before transferring to Ever After. Her name before was Angelina Verasky. Although she was considered in Monster High, her profile was never created. References Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Angel Category:Characters